Typically, a user performs inputting operation through a soft keyboard displayed on a touch device when using the touch device. In the related art, it typically needs two fingers to simultaneously perform an expanding or shrinking operation to change a size of the soft keyboard. Moreover, in the related art, the soft keyboard is typically displayed as a whole.